


In the Middle of Summer

by missigma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Teenscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian visits Zoeya's home during the summer break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of Summer

“Zoey?” Rythian called, stepping down onto the small concrete stepping stones that led out into her backyard. He spotted her kneeling at the edge of her herb garden that occupied the farthest corner of the yard. She looked up as soon as she heard his voice, a smile on her lips.

“Hey!” Zoeya returned, scrambling to her feet. She rubbed her muddy hands together, trying to dust them off. She hurried to him, still brushing at her red shirt. “It’s so good to see you,” she beamed, wrapping her arms around him.

Awkwardly, Rythian returned her embrace. He turned his nose into her hair and allowed himself to relax. “You too,” he murmured earnestly. 

“It’s been since school went out, hasn’t it?” Zoeya stepped back, and immediately spotted a bit of dirt she had unwittingly transferred onto his shirt. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” she frowned, sweeping at the muddy spot on his chest.

“It’s fine,” Rythian assured her, brushing at the dirt himself. He let himself smile back at her. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Zoeya turned back, looking over the yard again. “I was actually just finishing up,” she admitted, pushing a stray strand of neon-green tipped hair out of her eyes. “It’s actually about time for the irrigation to come through, so you might want to go inside while I let it in,” she said. “You’ll get wet otherwise.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Rythian replied. 

“Alright,” Zoeya shrugged, immediately sitting down in the grass to tug off her sneakers. Rythian seated himself on the slightly unstable bench of the nearby picnic table, pulling at his shoelaces and rolling up his jeans. He lined up his shoes and socks on the tabletop and offered a hand to her as she began to rise. “Thanks,” Zoeya smiled at him, before heading back to the far corner of the backyard.

Already, the water had begun to flow through the shallow ditch behind the back fence. With a loud metallic scrape, Zoeya pulled the first gate free from its slot. Water rushed in, the initial wave splashing high on her shins. She let out a surprised but a happy little cry as the water swept over her feet and around her ankles. Rythian rolled his jeans a little higher as Zoeya waded over to the second gate, allowing even more water to flow in. 

As she returned to the spot where Rythian stood, Zoeya sloshed up a small wave of water towards him before hurriedly splashing away. “Hey!” he exclaimed, lurching back, a true grin now on his face. 

“What?” Zoeya replied at a safe distance, mock innocent. Rythian kicked his foot in the water, sending up a low spray that hit her knees. She shrieked and laughed, reeling backwards nearly into the great pine that stood behind her. Zoeya grabbed hold of its scaly trunk to brace herself as she swept another wave of water towards him.

Rythian returned the wave, chuckling a little as she scampered away. He drew back underneath the great wall of pine trees that line the back fence, in an attempt to escape another splash. However, the next spray of water hit him full on, soaking his jeans up to just above his knees. Immediately, Rythian lunged forwards, still grinning widely. In his haste to return the wave, he slipped, dumping himself straight into the water with a loud splash.

He pushed himself up, sitting still in the shallow water, a little shocked. Zoeya sat in the water a few yards from him, having fallen only seconds after he did in her attempt to avoid him. Already, she was beginning to laugh. After a moment, Rythian joined in while picking himself up out of the murky water. He brushed at his hair, then at the few pieces of dried grass that clung to his arms. Zoeya rose as well, wringing at her shirt. “Come on,” she said, leading him out of the backyard and back onto the concrete driveway.

“In here,” Zoeya said, opening the rose pink door that stood next to the empty carport. Rythian followed her inside the storage room, still trying to push his dripping hair out of his eyes. The room was stuffy and dark; only a few dim rays of the late dusk light filtered through the far window. Zoeya reached up to the shelf and dragged down a few frayed towels. She mopped first at her hair and then at her legs, before finally giving up halfway through blotting at her sodden shirt. “I’ll be right back,” she told him, stepping back outside.

Rythian glanced up from his own attempt to dry off when she returned. He had made very little progress. There was simply no hope for improvement in the state of his jeans.

“I think we just need to take a shower,” Zoeya threw her towel on top of the washing machine.

“Probably,” Rythian agreed, trying to keep his tone neutral though he had taken interest in the tone in which she had said “we”.

“Well, come on then,” Zoeya seized his hand. Rythian stretched back to shove his towel on top of the washing machine as well before she whisked him out the door. She hurried into the house and led him through the twisting loop of narrow rooms that finally led them to the tiny bathroom.

She left him at the standing in the doorway while she started the water. As soon as the shower began to spray, she slid the glass doors closed. “You could shut the door,” Zoeya suggested, rushing her words as her nerves began to show.

“Yeah,” Rythian replied quickly, jolting out of his own swirling thoughts. He closed the door behind him with a quick snap. Already, Zoeya was pulling her t-shirt over her head, stretching the damp fabric as she did. Rythian immediately went for the hem of his shirt, hurriedly dragging off his own wet clothing. Abandoning undressing for the moment, he paced over to Zoeya. Before she could pull any more clothes away, he gently took hold of her by her narrow shoulders. 

Stooping slightly, Rythian kissed her lips, smiling against her mouth as she opened up to him. Zoeya pressed her tongue into his mouth, grabbing hold of his bandana to pull it entirely out of her way. As they kissed, Rythian slid his hands over her shoulder blades to the small clasp at the back of her bra. He fumbled with it for a few seconds, twisting more than he should have before it came undone. Zoeya was already thumbing open the button of her shorts and easing them down her hips. She drew back, flushing slightly, to free herself her remaining clothes. 

Before Rythian could touch her again, she slipped into the shower, laughing a little. “Can’t catch me,” she teased as she fled. Kicking off his jeans and boxers, Rythian followed her, rolling the shower door shut behind him. For a moment, they simply stood in the spray, still shy even though they had gotten this far. It took only a few seconds for the traces of the grimy water and pieces of dried grass to be washed away from their skin, but it took them a moment longer for them to dare to make another move.

Now it was Zoeya who stretched out to press her lips to Rythian’s. She pulled him against her, winding her fingers through his wet waves of hair. Rythian gently placed a hand at her waist, fingers straying towards her chest the longer they kissed. Zoeya finally broke the kiss when Rythian’s thumb swept across her nipple, her small whine tapering off into a breathless giggle when he pecked at the sensitive spot just below her ear. 

Gently, he cupped her breasts in his hands, lips drifting down her throat. Bending his neck, Rythian left a line of kisses over the top of each before enveloping her nipple in his mouth. Zoeya gasped as his tongue slid over her sensitive skin. She grasped at his shoulders, nails resting lightly against his skin. She only gripped him tighter as he sucked at the small mouthful of flesh before finally releasing it. Rythian pressed a gentle kiss to the hardened peak, before moving on to the second.

“Would you?” Zoeya asked tentatively, pressing at his shoulder. He allowed her to guide him down to his knees. He settled at her feet, looking up at her as the shower’s spray beat heavily at his shoulder.

She didn’t elaborate, and even though Rythian could guess what she wanted he still asked, “Would I what?” feigning ignorance for a brief moment, before finally breaking into a smile.

“Rythian,” Zoeya flushed, rubbing her fingers anxiously along his shoulder.

“What is it?” he pressed, lips lifted by a mischievous grin.

“Please, Rythian?” she slid her hand up to his face, touching his cheek. “Please?” she asked again and he relented, teasing smile disappearing as he put his mouth low on her stomach. With a few careful touches, he encouraged her to part her legs. Zoeya did as he motioned, even lifting her right leg to rest her foot on the bathtub’s edge. Rythian dipped his fingers between her thighs, finding her slick. 

The smallest whimper escaped her at his first touch as he spread her open with his fingers. Rythian softly kissed the inside of her thigh, before finally darting his tongue out to taste her. Though he barely touched her, he already felt her shake against him. Zoeya threw her left arm up, grasping at the windowsill behind her to steady herself. He drew back, pressing his fingers to her clit. She outright moaned now, gripping tightly at the back of his neck as he rubbed at the spot.

Rythian allowed her to pull him back in, now sweeping his tongue along her. He paused for a moment, lapping carefully at her clit before he enclosed it in his mouth. “Fuck,” Zoeya gasped, voice soft enough that Rythian wasn’t quite sure if he had actually heard her swear. He sucked at her clit, gently brushing two of his fingers just below the spot before delving the digits inside her.

As he paid his careful attentions to her, Rythian reached down to press his palm against his cock. He took himself in his hand and steadily began to pump his cock. Rythian moaned as he did, and the sound shook through her body. A few more movements of his fingers inside her and Zoeya came, thighs trembling on either side of him. “Oh my gosh,” she whispered to herself as she came down, finally letting go of the windowsill. 

“Come here, Rythi” she said, bending down to push him to sit at the back of the tub. Obediently, Rythian leaned back, resting his head on the cool tile behind him. He spread his legs wide enough that Zoeya could kneel between them. She batted his hand away from his cock, replacing it with her own light fingers. Rythian groaned as she began to jerk him off. Zoeya kissed him, slipping her tongue between his parted lips. He turned his face into her neck when she broke away, gripping tightly at her shoulders as she worked at his cock.

Sliding quickly down his body, Zoeya wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.“Christ, Zoey,” Rythian hissed, digging his nails into his palms as he struggled not to thrust up into her throat. She sucked hard while moving her hand a little faster, knowing that Rythian had gotten himself close moments earlier. He came with a rasping cry and turned his head back against the shower wall, his lips still parted. Zoeya swallowed quickly around him, before sitting back on her heels.

“You ready to get out?” she asked, her hand hovering uncertainly over the faucet behind her. 

It took Rythian a long moment to reply as he lay bonelessly in the bottom of the tub. “Yeah,” he eventually managed, opening his eyes. He hauled himself up out of the shower to stand on the blue-green bath mat beside her. Rythian snagged one of the towels from the rack and draped it around Zoeya’s shoulders before taking the second for himself. 

They dried off quickly, hanging up their damp clothes as they went. Towels wrapped tight around them, they made their way to Zoeya’s bedroom and curled up tightly in the small bed. “How long do we have?” Rythian asked reluctantly while Zoeya searched for a comfortable spot against his chest..

“Should be until ten,” Zoeya replied, stretching back to look at the digital display behind her. It read 8:04. “Couple hours, I guess.”

“Alright,” Rythian breathed, threading his fingers through her short damp hair. He relaxed against her pillows, arms wrapped gently around her shoulders.


End file.
